


Give Me A Chance

by SarahShalomDavid



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahShalomDavid/pseuds/SarahShalomDavid
Summary: “I love you but I don’t like you anymore”, Andréa replied as they stopped outside of the venue.As Andréa stepped out of the car, Miranda grabbed hold of her wrist, “Stop”, she said quickly, “Give me a chance to change that”.





	Give Me A Chance

"You thought I didn't know", Miranda said softly as she sat in the town car beside Andrea as they drove through Paris, "I've known what was happening for quite some time", she admitted.

 

"It just took me a little while to find a suitable alternative for Jacqueline, and that James Holt job was just so absurdly overpaid that, of course, she jumped at it", she said before sighing slightly, "So I just had to tell Irv that Jacqueline was unavailable". "Truth is, there's no one that can do what I do", Miranda said with a small smile.

 

"Including her", the white-haired woman continued, "Any of the other choices would have found that job impossible and the magazine would have suffered". Miranda paused before she continued, "Especially because of the list", she said before momentarily pausing slightly again, "The list of designers, photographers, editors, writers, models, all of whom were found by me, nurtured by me and have promised me they will follow me whenever and if ever I choose to leave Runway".

 

"So he reconsidered", she said as she watched the other woman out of the corner of her eye, "But I was very very impressed by how intently you tried to warn me", she said with a small smile 

 

Andréa sighed and shook her head as she sat in the back of the car driving through Paris, “I have to leave”, she said suddenly.

 

“Don’t be silly”, Miranda replied on instinct, brushing it off with a slight flick of her wrist whilst internally she was starting to panic at the concept of the younger woman leaving her.

 

“I love you, Miranda, but I don’t like you anymore”, Andréa replied as they stopped outside of the venue. 

 

As Andréa stepped out of the car, Miranda grabbed hold of her wrist, “Stop”, she said quickly, “Give me a chance to change that”.

 

Andrea pulled her feet back into the car and out of the way of the moving traffic outside, "To change what, Miranda?", she questioned, not truly believing what she was hearing at that very moment. 

 

"You said that you love me", she said softly with her hand still firmly grasping her assistant's wrist but in a way that would not mark or harm her in any way, "But that you do not like me". Miranda paused, looking down at Andrea's wrist before back up into the depths of her beautiful eyes, "Please", she pleaded, "Please give me a chance to change that". The older woman looked uncharacteristically nervous, "Don't leave", she continued, "Give me a chance for you to like me again". Miranda reached up her right hand to gently cup Andrea's cheek, "I love you, Andrea". 

 

"You... love me?", Andrea questioned in disbelief. 

 

Miranda nodded, "I do", she said truthfully with one hand remaining on the other woman's cheek whilst her other hand continued to hold on to Andrea's wrist, although a little looser than it had been initially, "So much so". "Please give me a chance, Andrea", Miranda pleaded, it was something that not many would believe that she would do but, in reality, she would do whatever she could for those that she loved and that was not exclusive to her twin girls like many believed. She had fallen hard for her assistant without even realizing it, to begin with, and the idea of losing the woman from her life was simply unacceptable. She would do anything to keep the young brunette woman by her side. 

 

"Okay", came the quiet yet simple response with a small nod and an enchanting smile. 

 

"Okay?", Miranda questioned.

 

Andrea nodded, "Okay", she repeated, "I will give you a chance". 

 

A huge smile lit up the Editor-in-Chief's face and she wrapped her arms around the other woman.

 

The Runway assistant smiled as she hugged the older woman back, she was unsure exactly what this chance meant but she knew that there was an opportunity to be happy with the woman who had captured her heart and so she knew that she had to take it and say yes. She knew that she would regret it if she rejected Miranda's plea and so she had to say yes. 

 

"I still have to leave", Andrea said softly with her head resting on Miranda's shoulder. 

 

Miranda pulled back with her hands on Andrea's shoulders in order to take a better look at the woman, "What?", she questioned in shock, "That is out of the question, you will not leave".

 

"Runway", Andrea answered, "I still have to leave Runway, but I just won't be leaving you". "I said I would give you a chance", she said softly, "Give us a chance and in order to do that... I won't be going anywhere but I think it would be best if I leave Runway". 

 

Miranda nodded, "Acceptable", she replied before cupping both sides of Andrea's face and gently tugging her closer in order to press their lips together in a searing and loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just a short and quick scene inspired by an idea/quote posted by Kyle Nikka Tolentino Lizardo


End file.
